I See Dead People
by Carolyn12
Summary: Harry thought himself very dull and normal, sure weird things happened around him sometimes. But he was sure that happens to everyone at some point. But then again it seems he was in fact not normal after all He can see is Parents not-Ghosts, and wasn't that a hard one to explain to others...Oh yeah! Apparently he's a Wizard too.


**So some of you might know this already from my Harry Potter Once shot stories. But I decided I was going to try and broaden this idea/plot. This first chapter is mostly the same, but with the grammar, and errors I caught fixed, While I add a little bit here, and there.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a quiet boy. He didn't talk much and almost always kept his head down. While he thought himself pretty ordinary and dull his Relatives on the other hand thought him a freak and burden...He still was not sure why...

Well...He used to think that way anyhow...now he was beginning to think his Aunt and Uncle were right.

It started out last week. He had woken in his little cupboard under the stairs. He checked the handle of the door to see if it was unlocked; it was so he opened it and was going to head to the kitchen. When he noticed two odd people sitting next to the door. They were talking in hushed whispers and glancing at him with a mixture of guilt, sadness, and something he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Just as he was going to call out to them and ask what they were doing and how they even got into the house. His Aunt came down the stairs; and when she noticed him just standing there irritation flashed across her face.

"What are you doing? Get going you have breakfast to make, and a garden to weed." She growled out with a sneer.

Harry looked from his Aunt to the two people. The woman looked livid at Petunia; the man was glaring daggers and seemed to be mumbling something Harry couldn't quite catch.

"Sorry I thought I saw something." Harry said with one last glance at the angry couple.

Petunia's face scrunched up as if she had just smelled something foul. "What are you talking about boy? Where the only ones down here."

Harry's eyebrows rose did she really not see the two that were right there?

"Right, sorry must have been a trick of the light." Harry apologized once more and left to cook breakfast.

As he did all his tasks for that day the two people followed him diligently all while whispering to each other where he couldn't hear.

They followed him all through the week. At home, school, the park, everywhere he went they were sure to follow. When ever he tried to indirectly and sometimes directly ask someone if they saw anything he was always flashed an odd look and then given a prompt and slightly confused 'No'.

So here he was. By himself finally his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin out for the night. He sat on the couch the two people that apparently only he could see; was seated across from him in a love seat. Harry pondered on what he should do...continue to ignore them? Or try to speak to them and see why they were following him.

Well now was as good a time as any...actually this is probably the best time...

Harry looked straight at them unlike what he had been doing earlier in the week, and that was glancing so quickly at them that is was practically unnoticeable. Now that he was actually looking at them he noticed a few things.

One the man literally looked like an older version of himself; just with different color eyes and way more confidence then Harry ever thought he would be able to muster up.

Two, the woman was really beautiful he thought as he stared into the same eyes that he; himself had. Her fiery red hair complimented them nicely; unlike his unruly black hair.

"H-hello...My name's Harry Potter what yours?" Harry asked tentatively.

The redhead woman gasped, and the man's Hazel eyes widening behind his glasses.

The woman proceeded to hit the man in the arm and glare heatedly at him.

"See! I told you he could see us! But no you just thought it was wistful thinking!" she barked at him, her voice seeming to have an otherworldly quality.

"Ouch! Hey! How was I supposed to know he could see us! He's not supposed to!" The man defended himself he had an otherworldly quality to is voice as well.

"Umm..." Before he could question them anymore the woman stood and glided over to him. She bent down so she was face to face with him.

Emerald clashed with Emerald.

She smiled warmly as him and brought her hand up to his face and softly caressed his cheek. Harry involuntarily leaned into her soft cold touch his eyes closed. This felt so wonderfully familiar... almost like from a long lost dream. He felt someone ruffle his wild hair affectionately. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the man smiling down at him just as warm as the woman's. Harry looked at both of them again and noticed that unfamiliar emotion in their eyes again.

As he thought about it he knew that emotion; it was just never directed at him... It was Love...

These two people were looking at him with raw and unconventional love.

A sob escaped him before he could stop it and tears streamed down his eyes.

The woman wrapped her arms around him tears falling from her own face, but seeming to disappear once they fell from her face. Tears ran down the face of the man too as he hugged him as well.

"Oh, Harry, our little Harry." the woman cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry pulled away from them with a few sniffles and he wiped his eyes dry.

"You...you didn't answer...who are you?" Harry asked his voice cracking slightly.

Both the woman and the man grinned at him.

"Haven't you figured out dear? We're your parents." she explained gently.

Harry's eyes widened. "How? I thought you both were..."

"Dead?" the man finished for him. "We are, but it seems you can see, talk, and touch us. which is odd because we aren't even on this plain of existence...basically we're ghost to you...while not really being ghost?" He finished sounding as confused as Harry felt.

"Do you know our names? Did Petunia ever mention them? I still can't believe she said we died in a car crash what complete rubbish!" She finished with a growl.

Harry thought this over, and was honestly shocked. In all the few times anyone had said anything about his parents, they had never said there names...All he knows is that their last name was Potter. He looked up at them with guilt, what type of son was he? To not even know his own parent's names.

They just smiled in understanding at him.

"Well my name is Lily, and this is your prat of a Father James." Lily explained with a grin as James cried out in mock hurt at being called a prat.

"Lily...James..." He tested the names out, and smiled contently they were way better names that he had ever thought of.

He frowned as something registered in what Lily had said. "You said the story about you guys dying in a car crash was rubbish...then...how did you guys die?"

Lily and James both looked at one another debating what to say; they both decided on the truth.

And so they told him everything. From the magic, Hogwarts, the war all the way down to their deaths. By the end of it they were all in tears once again.

Lily and James once more hugged Harry which again caused him to cry harder. After a moment to compose themselves Harry asked them something that he was wondering.

"If this Sirius person was my Godfather...Why didn't I go with him?" Harry asked.

Lily glared at the wall and James sighed.

"They threw him into Azkaban, which is a Magical Prison, because they thought he was our Secret Keeper. He didn't even get a trial; just locked him up, and threw away the key." James explained sad for his best friend.

"Of course had he used his head, and not went off the deep end. He should have gone and gotten our will read! It stated plain as day who the Secret Keeper was." Lily said slightly irritated.

"So he's been illegally imprisoned for eight years! Is there anything I can do to help him?" Harry asked.

"You could only help him when you reach the age thirteen. It is the earliest you can get your Lordship, and the Will read which will have the proof you need to free Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" Harry asked curious.

"That's his Marauder's name." James said proudly.

When Harry just tilted his head in curiosity James grinned madly and began the tale of his Hogwarts years.

Lily just sighed when she saw the familiar spark James got when he was causing trouble show up in Harry's own eyes.

The Dursley's returned home to Harry talking and laughing at thin air. He looked up at them with a look none of them had seen before.

"What are you doing? Why isn't dinner done yet?" Vernon bellowed.

Harry stood and walked to the kitchen still chuckling slightly and whispered under his breath. Once he left the room Petunia and Vernon looked at each other. Had the Freak finally gone mad?

For the next two years Harry happily talked to his parents. Most people thought him odder than before, or just plain out mad. He didn't mind though he got to speak with his parents, and they taught him some about magic and told him stories about their lives.

It was one bright morning when his Uncle had ordered him to get the mail. As he stood outside looking through it with his parents right by his side. He came across a letter addressed to himself. His mother let out a gasp of excitement.

"It's here! Your Hogwarts letter is here!" She cheered.

Harry grinned and tucked the letter in the bushes outside the house and headed in. He placed the mail on the table.

"I'm going to head out..." Harry said.

Vernon just grunted and Harry grabbed his bag and walked out the door gabbing the letter on the way. He opened it as he walked and read it.

He smiled brightly as he stopped by a park and pulled out a pen and paper. He wrote what his parents said to write and wondered how he was going to get it to them, but as soon as he signed his name the paper vanished.

Not even a moment later another note appeared.

_We thank you for your swift reply._

_you will be given a magical guardian for the day to help with you shopping as you have asked._

_They will be by your location in thirty minutes please be ready, and I hope you have a nice day._

_~Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Harry grinned up at his parents and talked as thye waited...Well James and Harry talked about the pranks he was going to pull; Lily just shook her head and smiled feeling slightly bad for Dumbledore.

Thirty minutes passed and just when Harry was about to write and ask where the temporary Guardian was, when a gruff and deep voice called out.

"Arry? is that you?" Harry turned to see a huge man looked at him with a kind smile. Harry grinned and nodded with is hand out for him to take.

The man's smile widened as he pulled Harry int a bear hug ignoring the offered hand completely. "Ello Arry! I aven't seen you since your er a baby. I'm Hagrid. I can't wait to show ya to Diagon Alley!" he said as he pulled away from the boy who was very much in need of air from the hug.

Harry smiled shyly up to the man. "I can't wait. It was quite the shock finding out I was a wizard."

Hagrid look slightly confused. "Didn't your Aunt tell you?"

Harry grimace. "No...Also Mr. Hagrid. You said you knew me as a baby, does that mean you knew my parents?"

James snickered at his son's wide eyed, and innocent look he was giving their old friend.

"Didn't yer Aunt tell about them? Lilly was her younger sister after all...What do you know?" He ask, though he felt like he wouldn't like the answer.

After Harry explain to the huge man what he knew. Hagrid look no too pleased, and the only reason that he didn't go give those Dursley's a what for. Was because Harry was just too excited to visit the Alley his parents talked of.

* * *

**There we are the first chapter. **

**also I can't do Hagrid's accent to save my life...Sorry.**

**As you can see I'm going to go into the shopping part of this unlike I did in the one shot. **

**And since he is going earlier then in canon it might be good for him to meet some people. I was thinking Neville. is there someone you would like to see him meet? He wont be meeting Malfoy though, because he has again went earlier then in canon.**


End file.
